kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0
This is the Prologue, or teaser, for the Korean webtoon series Kubera: One Last God. All ten of the main characters, plus Rana Reimia, make an appearance. Summary loss - solitude - force - opportunity - promise - enemy - revenge - transcendence - justice - responsibility - protection - love and... A blue-haired woman attempts to tutor math, only confusing a man with a long braid. A green-haired girl with a god's name eats some hot curry-flavored snacks. We see a mysterious magician with very pale blue hair. The characters are said to be stuck between suras and an idiot bum. This is a multi-genre fantasy. Currygom's comment Hello, I'm Currygom (English: Currybear). Nice to meet you. Afterword I'm really sorry for those who had expected Episode 1. Instead, I uploaded the prologue, which is full of future plot twists. But it's rather (?) long for a prologue, so please bear with me... link problems; amazement at so many comments (thumbnail: Asha) I drew this prologue right after I was contacted by Naver to start a official webtoon, so the drawing style is similar to what I used in the Best Challenge version. But from Episode 1 forward, many things will be different. 1-0 Solitude.png|loss, solitude 1-0 Transcendence.png|transcendence 1-0 Responsibility.png|justice, responsibility Notes The ten main characters are, in order of appearance: Gandharva, Kubera, Maruna, Sagara, Brilith Ruin, Kubera Leez, Yuta, Ran Sairofe, Asha Rahiro, and Agni. Rana Reimia, the blue-haired woman, also makes an appearance. All ten make their first appearance in Season 1. Gandharva's themes are Loss and Solitude. * Throughout the story, we learn of his many losses: he is weakened, isolated in the human realm, searching for his daughter, who may be dead, his wife is dead, his friends are gone, and his clan is devastated. * His eye is also shown bleeding, probably in reference to the fact that he removes one of his eyes to fool the human checkpoints; it is on the wrong side here, however. Kubera's themes are Force, Opportunity, and Promises. * Among gods, he has great physical strength. * He also commands the armies of suras to do his bidding. * He has made at least three separate promises: ** towards Gandharva, whom he promised to help find his daughter ** towards Maruna, whom he promised to help find his siblings ** and towards Leez, whom he promised to protect. ** In Season 2, we learn that he also made a promise to Ananta, which he did not keep. Maruna's themes are Enemies, Revenge, and Transcendence. * Leez swore revenge against him after he destroyed her village. * He also attacked Atera. * Transcendence refers to his use of transcendental skills. * He is also wearing a pair of red gloves. Gandharva gave them to him in Season 2. Sagara and Brilith's joint themes are Justice and Responsibility. * Brilith puts her life on the line to protect her city out of a sheer sense of responsibility. * Sagara looks down on this dedication, and also thinks bitterly of her own clan which refuses to support her goals. * The scene shown is when Sagara and her army attack Atera. Sagara is using one of her transcendental attacks. Leez and Yuta's joint themes are Love and Protection. * Yuta has a crush on Leez the moment he meets her. The scene shown occurs at the end of Season 1. * Leez also cares for him as a little brother. * Both have tried to protect one another throughout the series. Ran and Rana are shown studying math. * Rana is a university professor and has been tutoring Ran for a long time. * Ran keeps failing to graduate, especially because of Topology. References